theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 6, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 5:27 Dragonian King sup peep did we just come on at the same time 5:31 Loving77 ... idk You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:54 Dragonian King brb You are now away. You are no longer away. back so did you ever read the new silly's ygo and was it better 6:05 Loving77 I kinda forgot... lol I'll read it after I'm finished watching this video 6:07 Dragonian King ok lol You are now away. 6:22 Loving77 I read it It was way better than the last one and I enjoyed it You are no longer away. 6:24 Dragonian King yay :D You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:37 Williamm258 hi You are no longer away. 6:38 Dragonian King hi will 6:43 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF9e6YYnnrc clip tell me what you think You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:46 Dragonian King (yes) (yes) AHHHH i saw spoilers how can there even be spoilers if it's not out yet 6:52 Loving77 Some of it was leaked You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:55 Dragonian King boooo 6:56 Loving77 and all of it was spoiled for me at art class -_- You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:08 Dragonian King OOOOOOO that's rude 7:10 Loving77 But I can now confirm season 3 is going to be awesome lol 7:11 Williamm258 hey bro 7:11 Dragonian King I already knew it was going to be awesome because it just will be hey will 7:13 Williamm258 I came out with a new vdeo do you want to see? bro 7:14 Dragonian King ok 7:15 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq-H2D4bPRw tell me if you like it and peep do not watch it spoilers of yugioh 7:16 Dragonian King peep watch it spoilers of yugioh the best part was when they sang about french fries (yes) 7:21 Williamm258 oh boy 7:22 Dragonian King lol You are now away. 7:47 Williamm258 you probably didn't know any of the characters in that. Did you bro You are no longer away. 7:49 Dragonian King only a few of them You are now away. 7:56 Williamm258 Life and death and love and birth, And peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me... Peridot Sing? Steven The words relate to the key... Peridot Key? Steven If it's a pattern, If it's a pattern, Then just repeat after me... Life and death and love and birth- Peridot Life and death and love and birth- Steven Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la! Both And peace and war on the planet Earth! Steven Yes, yes! That's it! Peridot That's so easy. Steven Yeah, but that's what's fun about it. You should write something, you should write a song! Peridot About what? Steven Whatever you're thinking! Peridot I guess we're already here, I guess we already know. We've all got something to fear, We've all got nowhere to go. I think you're all INSANE! But I guess I am too... Anybody would be If they were stuck on Earth with you. Steven Hahaha yes! Life and death and love and birth and- Amethyst Life and death and love and birth and- Pearl Life and death and love and birth and Peace and war on the planet Earth. Garnet Is there anything that's worth more? Steven Is there anything that's worth more? Peridot Is there anything that's worth more Than peace and love on the planet Earth... Jonyv2 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:09 Jonyv2 yea i made a mistake comin in here Jonyv2 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 8:13 Dragonian King clod Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:18 Dragonian King hi lily 8:18 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:19 Williamm258 hi 8:19 Flower1470 My computer is cranky today so I might leave suddenly 8:19 Dragonian King ooo 8:20 Flower1470 I may or may not have fixed the problem, idk I HAVE IMPORTANT EMAILS IN MY INBOX AND IT KEEP S FREEZING UP 8:22 Dragonian King it's probably too cold out 8:24 Flower1470 ok it wasn't very important the subject made me think it was -_- You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:32 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5CGmRO_LuU 8:34 Williamm258 why 8:36 Dragonian King because donuts at the big donut they make the world go round a treat when you are down :D 8:37 Flower1470 by far the best song in that show 8:37 Williamm258 no it's not *) 8:40 Dragonian King but will it's donuts at the big donut they make the world go round a treat when you are down 8:40 Williamm258 stop it! 8:41 Dragonian King why don't you like donuts at the big donut they make the world go round a treat when you are down :( sorry i had to one more time 8:42 Williamm258 that song isn't right :( 8:43 Dragonian King you're right 8:43 Williamm258 and donuts can kill you so 8:43 Dragonian King it needs to be the full version 8:43 Williamm258 nhfo4yvhinicnefsdv co8:44 Dragonian King well uh technically you're right 8:44 Williamm258 =( 8:44 Dragonian King but 100% of deaths are caused by dying not donuts 8:45 Williamm258 how are you so sure about that :( ) :p ") 8:45 Dragonian King well it's not scientifically proven but that's my theory hey did you guys hear the theory that yellow diamond is onion or yellowtail 8:51 Williamm258 I have seen something like that 8:51 Dragonian King I think it's weird I think onion is just weird, not a gem or half-gem anyway i gtg, bye guys [[Category:Chat logs] Category:April 2016